The End
by Mr.Ace 123
Summary: The is Chapter two of The New Threat


The two were so powerful and strong that every time they clashed some of the buildings would collapse. They were moving so fast that most of the Z fighters couldn't keep up with their movement. Goku did instant transmission and then did an upper cut with his leg. Then he stated doing multiple combo air attacks while moving fast. Kaiden quickly recovered and he tried to punch Goku, but Goku countered with a punch. Their fists collided and the clash left a huge crater in the town.

"You're good", Kaiden said.

"Thanks so are you", Goku replied.

"But that won't be enough to stop me", Kaiden said.

"We'll just see about that", Goku said.

"Ok I believe warm up time is over", Kaiden said.

"Well then let's kick it up a notch", Goku said.

Then Goku powered up first the rocks on the ground were levitating in mid air and his aura grew bigger and bigger. And then his power level shot up like a rocket. Then Kaiden powered up, but his power up was much different a big red orb like thing like Broly's omega blaster came to his body and his power level was off the charts.

"Who are these guys there super strong", Krillin said.

"I don't know, but this one is the strongest out of the four", Tien said.

"Augh", Vegeta grunted as he awoke from unconsciousness.

"Vegeta you're awake", Bulma said.

"What happened where's kakarot", Vegeta said.

"He's fighting one of the aliens", Krillin said.

"Where are the other aliens", Vegeta said.

"They're over there they're waiting to see who's going to win", Gohan said.

"Well I refuse to just sit here twiddling my thumbs and waiting to see who's going to win", Vegeta said.

"Vegeta we can't my dad said"…

"I don't care what kakarot said I want revenge in blond one you guys can just stay out of my way", Vegeta said. Then he flew off towards the other aliens.

"I say we just let go and get embarrassed again", Yamcha said.

"Even though you're right Goku would never forgive us if we let him go alone", Krillin said.

"Krillin's right I know Vegeta can be stubborn and self-centered sometimes, but he is my husband and saving his butt would be the right thing to do", Bulma said.

"Ohhh I hate it when she's right", Yamcha said.

"Well then what are we waiting for lets go", Tien said

"Piccolo you comin", Gohan said.

"Yea I guess so", Piccolo replied.

They were off rushing after Vegeta to try and help him, while Goku was having a hard time trying to keep up with Kaiden as fast as he was. Indeed that new body of his was faster much faster and he was strong which made him dangerous. Now Goku was stronger than he was at the time but he just couldn't keep up with him, and he was getting tired and also his power level was dropping rapidly.

"What's wrong saiyan, don't tucker out yet we're just getting started", Kaiden said.

Then Kaiden started to beat up Goku. He went from left to right and from right to left again just beating him up. He threw him buildings and fired ki blasts attacks. Every time Goku tried to do a Kamehameha wave Kaiden would just absorb it.

"Oh didn't I tell you my body is made up of xytonion kryptonite it's a special material that is very hard to break and has the ability to absorb energy blasts, it's a very useful technique as you can see you don't have much longer", Kaiden said with a grin.

"And since you are about to die let me show one of my other transformations you will be the first to witness me in this form now behold my third form", Kaiden said.

Then he transformed into a big bulky muscular guy **(like Broly but a little bigger)**. His hair stayed the same, but he was now stronger much stronger. "Though I this form I lose some of my speed like I said before, but the pain that you will feel is much worse than what you would expect from my other form", Kaiden said in a more second formed freiza way.

"Give me your best shot", Goku says panting.

"Oh I will saiyan I will", he replied.

Then they started fighting again. (Back to Vegeta and them) Vegeta had landed In front of the other aliens but they really didn't care. "A blonde I believe we have unfinished business to deal with", Vegeta said. "Humph", Kat replied. "Oh to scared to fight me", Vegeta said. "No I will fight you once they're finished fight witch will be real soon", Kat said.

"Humph pathetic I thought you were strong but I see that you're nothing but a big joke I guess your so called powerful race isn't that powerful, in fact its just a big piece of crap just like you", Vegeta said.

"That's it I will not have you disrespect my planet or my people you die here saiyan", Kat yelled angrily.

"Finally now its pay back time", Vegeta said.

"Vegeta what are you doing remember last time you did this it didn't end so well", Krillin said.

"Yea and they haven't even transformed", Yamcha said.

"Transformed? ", Vegeta asked confused.

"Yea that one over there fighting Goku transformed twice, and now he's even stronger than his first form but much slower", Piccolo said.

"I don't care if they can transform so can I in fact the only reason I didn't win is because I didn't go super saiyan 3 because she wouldn't give me time to power up, but now its over ill end all three of them with one shot", Vegeta said while transforming to super saiyan 3. "Big Bang Final Flash! ", Vegeta said. Then a huge beam shot out of Vegeta's hand. The blast destroyed every thing in the vicinity of 50 miles. The aliens were down for the count in need of serious healing, but there cells couldn't repair their bodies' quick enough.

"_Huff huff",_ Vegeta was out of breath.

"You did it", Gohan shouted.

"That's good and all but you should really go and help Goku", Piccolo said.

"Fine I'll save his butt now too", Vegeta said.

Then Vegeta flew off to where Goku was lying on the ground. "Don't bother getting up I'll handle this one Kakarot", Vegeta said.

Kaiden looked angry. "Now look what you've done you could have killed them now you will pay with your life", Kaiden said angrily.

Then he formed a big energy ball kind of like the spirit ball but this one was bigger and it was dark with like the color of the sun on the inside. Then Goku got back gathered what little strength he had and he and Vegeta combined their kamehameha wave and Vegeta's final flash, which created a huge energy beam.

"Now die with your planet saiyans", Kaiden yelled.

"TAKE THIS HA! ", Vegeta and Goku both said together.

They collided and the final kamehameha won. It shattered the energy ball and knocked Kaiden to the ground. When they went to where he had fallen they realized that his body was gone and so were the others they suspect that they went back to their planet, but if they ever show their faces again the earth's protectors will stop them.

To Be Continued?

**A/N: Hey guys I loved righting this story and tell me if you want me to right a short side story to this on their where a bouts and if there going to come back. Just let me know and I'll do it.**


End file.
